


假如他坠入黑暗

by yuri51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri51244/pseuds/yuri51244





	假如他坠入黑暗

收到了经纪人的电话，准确一点地说，是光一的经纪人。  
“非常抱歉这个时候给您打电话，但是情况又开始不受控制了，只能麻烦您过来一趟。”对方客气又尊敬的语气令剛无法说出拒绝的话语，硬着头皮回复道：“您辛苦了，我现在就过去。”  
挂了电话后叹了一口气，剛认命地收拾好东西站起身，微笑着和大家打了招呼：“有点累了，先回去，账我已经结了，你们玩得开心点。”然后在大家担忧又理解的表情中离开。  
在地下停车场带好黑口罩，所有的用品那里都会准备好，剛环顾了一下四周，确认没有人后推开车门，快步走向那唯一的电梯入口。  
看着电梯上升，剛在心里想着真不愧是传说中最高级的酒店，保密设施和环境都是一流的。演艺事业进行了那么多年，各种各样的酒店都住过了的剛，从来没有想过自己在东京还会有不认识的酒店。翻看着手机里收到的房间号码，剛行走在铺设了厚厚的高级绒毯的地板上，仰头看着那些仿佛西方中世纪皇宫门廊风格的房间门。  
一样的号码闯进眼里，剛关上手机，深呼吸了一口气，敲了门。  
门很快就开了，那厚重的房门被打开却并没有发出声响，里面的人应该等待了很久，一个细小的缝隙打开后确认了剛的身份，急忙让他进去。  
门被重重地关上。  
房间很昏暗，是个豪华的标准套房，只有门口的灯光开着，靠里面一些的房间门紧锁，经纪人站在玄关处，和剛小声地说着话。  
“……发作的时间，是从今天下午开始的，本来以为可以不需要联系您，没想到……”经纪人看了一眼手表：“他一直在找您，还好时间没有冲突。”  
“麻烦您了。”剛微微颔首：“接下来也和上次一样吧。”  
“好的，那我就不打扰了，明天下午我来接你们回去。”经纪人看起来烟瘾要犯了，右手食指和中指无意识地在摩擦。  
送走经纪人后，剛靠着门站了一会儿，将自己的背包扔下，慢吞吞地脱下身上的厚外套，接着一件一件，脚边堆满了他今天精心选择的衣服。赤裸的剛弯下身将衣服抱起，放进旁边的篮子。  
打开房门的时候，那个人正背对着他不知道在做什么，小小声的嘀咕却传进了剛的耳朵里：“つよ……”  
剛反手关门紧锁：“光ちゃん，我在这里。”  
听到他声音的人马上从床上蹦了起来，精致漂亮的脸上覆盖着浓浓的情欲：“つよ！”他身上不着一物，剛甚至能够直接看到对方已经开始胀大发紫的性器。  
“光ちゃん，你在那里不要动，我过去。”剛觉得心脏疼得厉害，他快速地走到床边，一把抱住光一光裸的身体，和他一起倒在柔软的大床上。一躺下去，对方就迫不及待地吻了上来，照着剛的脸就直接又舔又咬，亲他的鼻梁，又吸吮他肉感十足的三角嘴，啃咬着，一秒也不想离开的样子。剛也没有拒绝，让光一对他的身体进行他想要的各种动作。  
“つよ，つよ……”每到这个时候光一总是一直在喃喃着剛的名字，什么也不说，只是凭着本能的欲望和他做爱。这时候的光一一步也不愿意离开他，一旦剛因为一点事情离开他超过几分钟，就会开始烦躁不安地扔东西，亦或是在剛回来后强硬地不分任何场合地进入他咬他，就像一点儿都没有安全感的小兽，在剛的身上留下印迹，来表明自己的占有欲。  
剛几乎都快忘记了恋人是什么时候变成这个模样的，他只记得光一第一次发作的时候，自己几乎被折腾得奄奄一息，醒来后是对方那几乎要将他自己毁灭的表情剛一辈子都忘不了。他只是捉住光一的手，一遍一遍地说：“不是你的错……”  
剛想他应该是明白的，光一坏掉了，彻彻底底地。  
光一是个意志坚强的家伙，剛一直是这么认为的。他站在舞台上，那秀美精致的脸庞和挺拔的躯干，脸上的表情却是从未有过的坚韧和刚强，舞台因为他而熠熠生辉。  
然而总有人想将他拉入黑暗。  
事务所传出流言的时候剛是绝对不相信的，光一和高层的人有染，怎么可能。光一似乎并不知道这件事，总是笑得没心没肺的样子拉着剛到处跑，直到有找麻烦的前辈JR在他们面前将无中生有的流言抖落得干干净净，带着令人作呕的，落井下石的笑：“谁不知道你堂本光一为了爬上去做了什么事，不要装成什么高岭之花了……啊！”话说一半他就被挨了一拳跌倒在地，结结实实地，眼角瞬间泛青裂开。  
剛铁青着脸甩了甩拳头：“请你说话注意一点！”不顾身后人的吼叫，推着还处于震惊之中的光一回到了房间。很久后提到这件事，光一抓着剛的手指翻看着，不在意地说道：“剛你真的太冲动了，万一对方追究下去，你就不是只被Jhonnyさん和妈妈抓去骂的后果了。”  
可是光一是什么心情呢，剛在房间里看着好像什么事也没发生的光一，捏紧了手上的游戏手柄。“つよ？”光一看着他，指了指画面上他控制的角色：“你再不动就要死了诶！”  
算了，这个家伙都不在意，我在意什么。剛抬起肩膀擦擦几乎落泪的眼睛，将手上的汗擦在裤子上:“这个我可是很擅长的噢！”两个孩子在房间玩着游戏笑成一团，假装不去在意某个角落即将疯狂增长的阴暗。  
人总是有一种破坏欲，越是没有死角和污垢的事物和人，就越是想看他们被污染了的模样。  
每个人的反抗方式是不一样的，剛选择了直接的抗争。那段时间他几乎伤痕累累，却还是在一定程度上夺取了胜利的果实，但是也因此反而被孤立。也正是那段时间，光一抚摸了他鲜血淋漓的身体，亲吻了他支离破碎的脸颊，与他融为一体。  
而光一呢？他冷静地将自己所处的环境进行了分析和判断，做出了在别人看来最正确的决定，对于一切都紧闭着嘴巴向前迈进。如果说剛的身体和心受到了难以愈合的创伤，那么光一可能就是从内心深处慢慢腐烂。  
被光一压在床上咬住脖颈的时候，剛看着眼前几乎模糊的白色枕头和旁边的衣柜，闭上眼和光一右手十指紧扣接吻，另一只手摸向床头柜的润滑剂和安全套。“光ちゃん！”被狠狠地咬疼了以后，剛轻轻地推开一点他和光一的距离：“我不会离开的，我只是要拿这个！”他瞪着圆圆的大眼睛，将左手上的东西晃一晃给光一看。光一只是扫了一眼，又俯下头激烈地吻他。  
剛心里又酸又疼。  
“唔……”脑袋被重重地压了一下，嘴里的巨物顶到了上颚，剛难受得眼泪顺着眼角滑下。要是在平时被这么对待，剛一定会不管不顾地咬下去或者直接吐出来不理光一。但是会被这样对待的时候，也就只有光一发作的时候了。光一完全丧失了他最引以为傲的理性和克制，剛毫不怀疑如果他们正好在外景地做节目，光一也会毫不犹豫地当着所有摄影机的面重重地亲上自己。  
而他也不想反抗这样的光一，至少在这个时刻，他想让光一轻松一些。  
光一曾经在第一次发作后和他提过分手。  
“你再说一遍？”剛走上前去揪住他衣领，对方毫不挣扎深深地望进他眼里：“你已经很辛苦了，剛。”  
剛知道自己从小就在恋爱的问题上容易选择逃避，但是对方是光一，却让他被激起了不服输的性子。“你不是我，你凭什么觉得我很辛苦？”剛努力让自己冷静下来，他不想用言语来伤害光一。“你怎么就不觉得我是在享受？”他看着对方因为自己的话而惊愕地抬起头：“要不然你就克服一下不要发作，要不然就一直这样，反正我是不可能同意分手的。”剛甚至对着他冷笑了一声：“要是在节目上发作也行啊，反正大家不也都在猜测我们的关系，干脆就公开算了，然后我们就离开，去哪里都可以，只要是我们俩。”  
光一盯着他半天没有说话，然后倾身过来抱住了剛。  
从那以后他再也没有和剛提过分手的事情。  
“疼……”剛被光一按着脑袋，上半身与床铺紧紧地贴合，腰部以下被光一抱起，身体被强硬地侵入，光一的形状被剛的内部描绘的一清二楚，连接处的痛感却远大于快感。剛很想把自己支撑起来，却被身后一个猛烈的冲撞抽走了所有的力气：“哈……”他大张着嘴呼吸。背部被光一舔舐，或轻或重地在那里刻画上独属于光一的印迹：“……是我的……つよ……是我的……”嘶哑低沉的嗓音仿佛地狱的野兽，他一手把着剛的腰撞击着，另一手揉捏剛浑圆的臀部，看着他和剛连接处不停流出的体液和润滑，把它们抹到剛的身上。剛其实几乎没有在光一发作的时候得到过很多的快感，光一只会毫无章法地在他身上发泄，随着他的心意变换体位，甚至还把他绑起来过。  
剛觉得性并不是难以启齿的事情，在平常和光一做爱的时候也会尝试各种情趣。但是突然被人用绳子粗暴地绑住绝对让他不愉快。他只是在光一家里的厨房做饭，光一突然就发作了。  
被人拦腰抱起放在流理台上剛还有点发蒙，然后身上唯一的T恤和内裤被扒光，绳子就直接套了上来，顺着他的身体绑出了漂亮的形状。光一扯着套在他脖子上的绳子让他被迫低下头，狠狠地用阴茎刺进他的身体，舌头流连于他的锁骨和圆润的肩膀，将他胸前的两点亲吻得战栗不已，剛无助地闭眼接受着光一的吻，他自己的阴茎也在这种疼痛中颤颤巍巍地流出了泪水。释放之后光一紧拥着剛抚摸他的后背，剛几乎有点神志不清地靠着他肩膀，眼泪顺着鼻尖滴落在地板上。  
还有一次，是在更衣室里。剛已经不敢去想象如果不是已经完成工作，而是在中途，也许会被服装师或者某个不明所以的staff循着声音过来发现自己赤裸地坐在同样赤裸的光一身上呻吟的模样，被拍下来或者被引人来围观。然而他只是无法思考地堵住自己和光一的嘴巴，不敢敲打身边的墙壁，在光一咬住他的胸口时，将被进入而涌起的浪潮和着哽咽一起咽下去。  
这么想来都不是愉快的回忆，剛随着光一的动作起伏呻吟，脑袋里却莫名清晰地思考着。下体变得生疼，却居然也渐有快感断断续续地袭来，剛努力扭头，在低垂着的脑袋上印上一吻。  
没有办法嘛，光一也需要一个让他觉得幸福的发泄渠道呀。  
在那次危险过去后，剛下定了决心，和光一那个嘴巴很严的经纪人谈起了这件事。  
“剛さん，”经纪人弹了弹手上的烟灰，脸色凝重：“您知道的，外面所有人都在虎视眈眈等着座长大人出事。”  
“正是因为这样，我只能请您帮忙。”剛也并不担心：“光一现在只需要我，在发作的时候。只要您假装不知道，把一些事情安排妥当，我有办法让他安静下来。”  
至于是什么办法，对方也清楚地明白不该问。  
两个人达成了协议。  
关于光一坏了的事情，不可能让第四个人知道，即使是Jhonnyさん。剛从心里对他感到歉意，但是毕竟不能再让老人家为他们操心那么多了。

 

那次前辈Jr没对剛追究下去绝对不是因为什么突然的良心发现，而是对方在外交的女性床伴和八卦杂志勾结起来，给了他的支持者们一个巨大的实锤。与此同时，前辈为了出道和上层某些人进出高级会所的照片也被曝光。  
前辈很快地退社，他曾经放话要让剛得到惩罚的事情也就不了了之。剛在得知消息时转头对上了光一纯黑色的眼睛，光一从眼里告诉他一切都不要担心。

 

光一去找了Jhonnyさん给他看了照片。剛那天才知道，光一只是暗地托人去找了那个女孩子，开出了丰厚的价格，照片也是雇人拍的。  
光一什么都知道。  
“我已经揍了他了，为什么还要那样打压他？？”剛在房间里热血上头质问着光一：“是，他是做错了，但是这些不应该由你来做，等以后一定会有曝光的一天，弄不好你也会牵连进去的！”  
“等什么？等到他找人来玩弄你吗？”光一一直一声不吭，直到剛说累了停下来。面对剛震惊的眼神，他缓缓说道：“等他给上面牵了线，到时候你不从也得从。”  
“剛，”光一伸手抓住剛的手：“我们没有办法，要在这里活下去，只能比别人先一步，”他低头亲吻着剛的指头：“在这里，只有我们俩是最真实的。”  
剛从噩梦中醒来，扭头看着在旁边睡熟了的光一。经过一晚，他的胡子已经冒了出来，一头细毛散乱搭着。  
剛才意识到自己被做晕了过去，身体也没有被清理过，他起身去了浴室清洗。  
只是梦，他一边冲着热水一边告诉自己，前辈确实是因为丑闻退社，但光一从来没有和他说过这件事的始作俑者是谁。  
浴室门被咣咣地敲响，打断了剛的思绪。是光一。  
剛急急忙忙关了水，扭开门，被光一抱了个满怀。“你去哪里了……”光一在他耳边问道，然后又开始急切地吻他，被新一轮的情欲支配。  
“哈、啊、光ちゃん……”剛后背抵着镜子，两手在身边攀着水池边沿，试图抵挡被光一冲击的快感。光一一边摆动着腰，一边抓住他的手，从指头开始舔起，慢慢地来到他的胳膊。剛发出了哭腔，被上下颠簸着，太过于纵欲的认识让他觉得羞耻却又甘之如饴。  
“想让你全部都属于我……”光一空洞的眼睛对着剛，上面却牢牢地映着他脸颊通红的模样。“……一直……一直都……”剛闭着眼陆续地吐出几个字：“都……是……”接着就毫无预兆地射了出来。

被光一抱回到床上的时候天开始微亮。  
剛的下半身都是粘稠的液体，他的，光一的还有润滑剂，而他自己也几乎动不了了。光一给他盖上被子就又投入到睡眠之中，剛一个人瞪着天花板发呆。  
不知道这样的日子还要持续到什么时候。

回家没多久，又被光一脱光了衣服压在地上进入。  
剛已经几乎毫无力气了，却还是能够沙哑地发出呻吟。而光一那健身积攒的体力使得这么做完全不是问题。每一次，假期的时候光一发作，剛就只能被干到勉强出气的份。  
不管是克己的，亦或是完全丧失理性和自制力的光一都让剛很着迷。  
应该说，是光一这个存在就是剛最爱的本身。  
即使他坏掉了，剛也愿意陪着他，一步一步地指导着让他恢复原状的方法。  
再次醒来的时候光一已经恢复了。  
他没有再和剛说抱歉，只是问他有没有想吃的东西。“你在这里陪我一会儿。”剛用口型说了话后摇摇头，努力抬起一根手指压在光一的手掌上。他完全没有力气了。  
光一只是抱着他，一言不发。  
END


End file.
